Okashii
by LazyHaru
Summary: Normal children aren't supposed to read text books for fun. I guess that's why they call me weird...
1. Label me weird

I had always been a weird child. Even when I had forgotten everything from my previous world I knew there was something different about me. No other kids remembered what it was like when they were a baby(even if the memories were distant) and none of the other kids thought like me. I was the only one who thought that a world full of ninjas was weird. I was the only one who thought that all of these jutsu's shouldn't be possible _and_ I was the only _5 year old_ who thought playing ninja was stupid. Honestly, with all of that it was no wonder all the other children avoided me. Another thing that was weird….being alone didn't bother me. Most other kids relied on being around other kids, for me I just didn't care. I felt no need to be with other kids. Whenever my mother would drop me off at the playground I would climb a tree and sleep. Sometimes watching the other kids through lowered eyelids. It became a normal activity for me to sleep at the playground.

A few years later when I was 7 my parents gave me the choice of joining the ninja academy or going to regular school. Looking back on it I probably should've chosen regular schooling but before I had been so bored. With nothing to do but sleep I wanted a challenge. The ninja academy seemed like the best place for that. The first day of school was pretty boring. They just went over what we were going to be learning in the academy and all the different sequences we would have to go through. Some of the stuff was interesting like what jutsu's we would be learning later but it's just my luck that we won't get into that until our final years. Ugh, I guess I'll just have to handle the normal academic stuff. Well...at least history's interesting.


	2. Text books

Okay. I was wrong. History was apparently not that interesting. I mean, who knew that just _one_ teacher could make your life so _boring._ I mean with all the past battles and Wars you'd think it would be filled with action and drama and adventure but no. I just so happened to get a mono toned teacher who was jerk and wouldn't even let me sleep in class. Come on. I could learn all this stuff better if I was reading by myself! Another thing that made me seem weird. Apparently 7 year olds aren't supposed to like reading. Specifically, reading text books. I didn't think it was so wrong. It helped me get over my boredom. One more thing weird about me. Kids aren't supposed to be constantly bored but... that's just me. So I guess people will just have to get over it…..hmm after school maybe I should go to that hill I saw yesterday. Looked like a great place for a nap…. Oh wait….I can't. I'm supposed to go shopping for dinner with okaasan after school. I guess I'll have to do that tomorrow.


	3. Ninja's

Going shopping with okaasan was boring. Dinner was alright. My parents tried to get me to talk about school but what's there to talk about? A boring teacher who talks with a mono toned voice all day? Yea. Reaaaaal conversation starter right there. I feel bad for my parents though. It's not their fault that they had to get a kid like me for a daughter. Must be tough….but they love me so I guess it's worth it for them.

It's not bedtime yet, we eat dinner pretty early so I think I'll go out for a walk. The sun isn't going to set for an hour or two but first I have to tell my parents. I walked towards the kitchen where my mom was cleaning up the dishes.

"Okaasan?"

She looked up surprised.

"Yori? What is it?"

"I was wondering if I could go out for a walk… .I'll be back before sunset…"

She paused for a second then sighed.

"Sure Yori...just don't get in trouble kay? Or else okaasan will be very worried and so will your otousan too."

I nodded and turned around and left out the front door. Okaasan was always saying stuff like that. She's always worried that i'll do something and then get taken away by Anbu or something. She's actually scared of ninja's but her father was one and so she said she'd let me be one of I wanted. But I always wondered….if her otousan was one then why is she scared of them? It's interesting question and someday I'll ask her but today's not that day.


	4. Makeup

The walk had been fun…..well as much fun as a walk can be...but anyway, I kept my promise to my mom and was back before it was completely dark though I did enjoy the sunset on my way back. The sun always sets around 8 o'clock around here so there was plenty of time to walk around. I went to the park and followed the paths that went through the forested area of it. It was mostly peaceful, the warm air did make me pretty drowsy so when I got home I did go straight to bed. I am only 7 years old so you can't expect me to stay up until 12….kids tire out a lot easier then you think. I have to be up by 6 anyway cause the academy starts at 7am which I think is way to early, I mean we are a bunch of kids and kids aren't meant to get up and be expected to learn that early. I think it's pretty ridiculous. Speaking of ridiculous…..us girls are supposed to be starting Kunoichi classes…... _Kunoichi classes!_

Is that stupid or what? Apparently we're gonna learn all of the valuable aspects of being of women and how to use them to your advantage. Am I the only one whonthinks they shouldn't be teaching kids this? Or is that just me being weird again. I honestly can never tell what ridiculous idea this place is gonna come up with next. Whatever it is, it can't be worse then putting makeup on a 7 year old.


	5. Flower Arrangement

Kunoichi classes haven't been that bad….I mean all we've done so far is flower arrangement. Picking the flowers was pretty fun. There's this girl named Ino who's really good at it… I think her family owns a shop or something. She seems pretty cool, she saved this girl….what was her name again? Oh yeah, Sakura. So she saved this girl named Sakura who was getting bullied. It must be nice to have someone to save you. I don't think anyone's ever stood up for me... probably cause everyone ignores me, even the bullies surprisingly. Guess I do have some luck on m-

"Hey! You!"

I jinxed it.

I turned towards two girls who were coming my way.

"Yes?" I responded to the first girl in a neutral tone. I didn't want her going off at me.

" We like those flowers you have. Wanna trade?" Her face had sneer on it interestingly enough. I didn't know kids could make sneers. I looked down at the flowers she had. They were all weeds, probably the ones that smelled awful. They were bent and crushed looking. She probably broke them. I looked up at her before turning away disinterested.

"No thanks. It looks like you killed those."

She growled behind me.

"No one says no to me!" And grabbed my arm forcing me to turn towards her. I gave her a dull look and then said

"Look _Hime_ , you seem to think that you can get whatever you want. Reality check. You can't. So leave me alone."

Her face twisted not too prettily and she looked ready to attack me when a voice jumped in

" Oi, just leave her alone."

I looked up, what? Who….And then I saw him. It was a boy. He had brown hair, kinda spikey that was wrapped in a ponytail that looked like the top of a pineapple….pfft. It was hard not to laugh at that.

"What do you want _Nara_."

She snarled the word 'Nara'.

The boy, Nara, sighed " Come on Yukashi. Everybody knows that you're a shallow person and wouldn't it be such a pain if your otousan found out how you acted here."

She flushed and glared angrily but started to look a little worried.

" You-You wouldn't do that! You're too lazy to do anything and everybody knows Nara's are good for nothing's!"

I raised an eyebrow. I'm pretty sure it was the opposite but who was I to say. I barely pay attention to anything.

The Nara boy just sighed bored looking.

"Whatever Yukashi." And turned around walking away until she stopped him.

" Wa-Wait! You're still not gonna tell my dad right?"

Nara looked back at her.

"What do you think Yukashi?" And started walking away.

Yukashi looked unsure but decided that he wouldn't tell her dad.


	6. A smile

It seems Yukashi was wrong. The next morning she wasn't at school and whispers were going around that she got in trouble with her dad. I was curious, wondering exactly what happened and how did her dad punish her but left it alone deeming it not worth my time. Of course, while I let that go, a different thing was nagging at the back of my head. The Nara boy. I was extremely curious on why he butted in. Most kids would be intimidated by the girl and would have done nothing to stop it. It was a nice change actually, to meet someone different, who would actually stand up to people. It made me want want to find him and talk to to him. This I'll probably sound weird but I was really what was going inside his head when he did that. Maybe I'll find him after school hmm….yeah. I'll find him after school. A small smile passed through my lips. I was actually excited to find him and talk to him. A small giggle passed through my head.

 _That hasn't happened in a while._

I hummed at that thought and turned back to the lesson.

* * *

 **Sorry that this chapter was so short! Finals has hit me and I've been busy**

 **with trying to keep my grades good, getting sick and also looking for a summer**

 **job. I hope you all aren't to mad at me. I promise I'll try to make it up!**

 **Till then~ ja ne**


End file.
